


Little Prince

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Dubious Consent, Grinding, Interrogation, M/M, prince and pirate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2942069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he could just get his hands on that orb, all would be fine. Unfortunately, that damn Prince Maxie was his only shot at finding out where it was. However, on the other hand, Archie was very good at getting what he wanted. It just made the situation better that the Prince was actually pretty handsome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Haha oh man I didn't mean to become Hardenshipping trash I swear, how do you character? I've never written these two before but Maxie being a sassy little weasel might be one of my favourite things  
> Boy do I love my AUs though here's some nerds enjoy

“You can’t do this you know.”

“I wouldn’t have ta if you’d just give me an answer.”

The red-head gave a twitchy grin as he squirmed his wrists against the bonds that were tying his wrists together. He was known for being particularly crafty at getting his way out of situations such as this, maybe it had something to do with being such a great little liar. Even so, he had to say he’d been in such a compromising position in front of a man like the pirate gritting his teeth in front of him, in very long time.

He didn’t know whether it was the way the shadow casted over the dark skin of his face or the man hadn’t in fact slept in many days, but either way it somehow made him look even more intimidating despite his already towering height and broad, muscular figure. It made him feel quite scrawny in comparison.  
Archie, the pirate in question, curled his fist as he leaned it against the wall where the other man had been backed up against. He was more than aware of the slimy bastard trying to somehow untie the knot he’d made by pulling his wrists apart and awkwardly shifting against the wall.

“I’m gonna ask yer one more time,” he said calmly but with the undertones of frustration. “Would want me to have ta force an answer out of yer.”

“Unlikely.” Was the only reply.

“Listen, Max or whatever yer name is-“

“I’ll have you know it is Prince Maxie actually." The red-head quickly butted in. Archie snorted with laughter mockingly.

“You sure love ta talk don’t yer?” he reprimanded. He watched as Maxie rubbed his lips together. “How about we talk a little less about you and a little more about where you’ve hidden that blasted orb?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Maxie told him, staring at the pirate right in his threatening eyes, doing his best impression of a stoic expression. Such a dumb creature of the ocean surely wouldn’t be able to see any indications there may be fear in his eyes.

Or maybe he was underestimating a captain.

Archie clicked his tongue as he moved closer causing Maxie to instinctively want to move a step back but feeling the cold wall behind him, knew he was forced to remain put. He crinkled his nose in disgust and became unnervingly aware of the other’s body heat. Was that heat even human? He was use to hot conditions – it generally was on the little island off the coast of Lilycove which was amazing in itself considering it was surrounded by water. However, the radiating, almost nauseating heat coming from the pirate was blistering.

“Yer think you’re real clever don’t cha?” he remarked, moving his other hand to grab a fistful of Maxie’s red hair, causing him to jump. Maxie broke the façade and laughed a little as his glasses became displaced from the sudden movement.

“Honestly I think the real disaster here is your breath. Get out of my face fish breath,” Maxie retorted. “You’re disgusting! Go back to fucking sea creatures or whatever it is you filthy pirates do. I hope you get your dick stuck in a hungry piranha you piece of shit.”

The pirate raised his eyebrows, jerking Maxie’s head back forcefully by his hair so his head roughly collided with the wall. He winced in response, wiping some of the smug look off his face.

“Such vulgar language from a tiny man. I don’t have time for yer bullshit.” His voice now firm and steady. 

“Of course you don’t.”

Maxie squirmed as the hold on his hair only got tighter. So maybe that was a wrong move.

“My hounds are going to come get your filthy hands off me,” Maxie piped up, a bead of sweat sliding off his chin out of anxiousness. He’d kicked into defensive mode. “TABITHA! TAB-“

Archie’s hand slid out of Maxie’s hair only to instantly cover the Prince’s mouth. Maxie’s eyebrows furrowed as he breathed heavily out of his nose. The contact on his lips was extremely uncomfortable and someone of his status shouldn’t have to put up with such foul treatment. Clearly the pirate didn’t understand that he should be kissing his feet, not backing him up against a wall in his own chambers and threatening him. 

“Don’t make me gag yer!” Archie hissed.

He could’ve sworn he heard Maxie give a quiet laugh.

“Kinky.” Came the muffled answer.

Hand still on his mouth, Maxie was somewhat surprised when the broader man pulled back a little from him. Damn his uncontrollable sass. 

“Yer wanna play that game? I wouldn’t have expected it from such a wee Prince.” Archie said almost softly. All things considered, they were getting remarkably off-topic. Finding the orb was all that truly mattered, but it seemed that this unruly Prince Maxie was getting in the way of that.

Maxie wasn’t sure what exactly Archie meant by that statement. What game? What did he say wrong? He was baffled. 

He almost tripped as a sharp movement had his legs budged apart. For a second there, he was sure he would going to buckle but a strong weight was keeping him on his feet. He had to draw his eyes away from the other man as a leg pushed between his. The hand over his mouth suddenly disappeared and the force was retained by an embarrassing rub against his crotch. 

“H-How dare you!” he spluttered in protest, now desperately squirming against the wall, unable to move anywhere without ending up shamefully grinding on the strong leg between his. He was trapped between it and the wall. “You can’t!”

His words were in vain as he felt his cheeks heat up into a lovely shade of red. Archie’s snaked up from his chest to his neck threateningly.

“We pirates are not opposed ta much. We get what we want.” He said firmly. Maxie’s breath hitched as another forceful push was pressed into his crotch.  
“D-Disgusting!” Maxie spat, wiggling but not sure if it was actually aiding in moving away from the contact or it just seemed as if he was begging for more of it. He was certainly deluded into thinking it was the former at all costs.

“Do yer not think it must get pretty lonely on the ships? Out in the sea all day long?” he taunted. “All we got is each other. I have ta say it is pretty nice ta see someone with as pretty skin as yours. Such smooth, unblemished skin,”

The statement wasn’t helping to die down the flustered look on his cheeks.

“Even if yer a land lover, it must be nice to just sit back and not have to worry about basic things. There ain’t nothing like the sea though prince-y. Seems like yer not use to this kind of thing huh? I guess then it’d be pretty embarrassing for yer if someone were to see us.” He continued. 

Maxie didn’t reply, trying to fight away the contact and blush from his face. Archie’s hands gripped at the collar of the turtle-neck the Prince was wearing.

“S-Stop!” He said with glazed over glasses. The friction was really starting to cause an uncomfortable tightening in his clothing and he thought he might actually die of humility at this rate. It wasn’t what was actually happening that was the problem, more just the circumstances. He struggled to keep himself upright as the rubbing only intensified.

“Not gonna call for help?” Archie teased. Maxie grunted in response. “Didn’t think so. Now, where’s that orb?”

“A-As if I’d tell you.”

“Lilycove? Mossdeep? Slateport? Or maybe Rustboro?” with each name, he gave a particularly jerk into his crotch and an undignified squeak or groan coming from the bound man. By this point, Maxie’s cheeks were burning just as bad as the body heat from the other man.

“M-Mount Pyre.” He blurted out. 

As if he’d said the magic words, the leg moved away from his body and his own limbs caved in and he dropped to the floor with a thud.

“That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Archie mocked (was that a pun?), pushing on Maxie’s back to bend him forwards and grasp at his tied wrists. He fumbled with the knot for a moment before pulling it free. Maxie couldn’t find the energy to resist any longer, breathing unsteadily from his mouth. “Thank you Maxie,”

He shuddered at the familiar term for his name; feeling uncomfortable with the man spilling it from his lips. 

“Maybe we can finish that sometime.” 

Maxie leaned his head against the wall as the pirate left through the same window he had entered and got him by surprise. He caught his breath, his hair was a mess and his clothes were dishevelled. He awkwardly brought his legs together, still uncomfortably hard from the contact and no disgusting thought seemed to be swaying it right that moment.

“Sir?!” exclaimed a chubby young man who had just arrived, Tabitha, from the doorway. “What is the matter sir? Are you okay?”

With a deep breath, Maxie cleared his throat and fixed his glasses.

“Yes. Everything is fine Tabitha, I thought I heard something is all.” He replied. “Although, for safety’s sake, send a team of grunts to Mount Pyre would you?”

“Yes sir.”


End file.
